Money Pains
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Spoiler Alert: This story contains spoilers of season 1 episode 8 Vending the Rules. You been warned.* Money dose not come easy more so when four kids want something they can't afford. However that may change as they have a plan to get the money they need to get what they want. What is this plan of theirs and will it work?


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or work for Disney and Disney's Raven's Home in anyway. This story takes place during season 1 episode 8 Vending the Rules. That being said once again this story has spoilers for anyone who did not watch the episode. if this episode don't show up on OnDemand, Disney Channel app, or any other place you watch shows. Its on YouTube just type in: Raven's Home S01E08 - Vending the Rules 5835

Note: The YouTube vid audio is not in sync with the video.

This story idea was a request by: **brucewaynefan**

* * *

Levi is standing on his bed warring nothing but his boxers and gym shorts revealing all the money that Booker, Nia, Tess and himself gotten from their fellow students by selling snacks less then the vending machine. Levi for one was smart to have his bag of five hundred and forty super balls in his bag but gluing them to his body was not. However he was glad he did not use a stapler even if Tess celled him a wuss for not using the stapler method. After Booker ripped off two bills off of Levi that caused him pain.

Tess smiled. "I want a turn."

"No because you will enjoy it." Levi said

"I got an idea to distract you from the pain then but not sure these two are up for it." Tess said

"What's that?" Nia asked.

"Just follow my lead girl and Booker keep doing what your doing. If you guys back down anytime I understand as your not tuff like me."

"Wait you are not going to punch me are you?" Levi asked

"Yah are you?" Booker asked

"Don't be ridicules but that's not a bad idea."

"Tess!" the three said.

"I'm joking you are already in enough pain by just two bills. So just sit down Levi and Booker count to three then rip but do the counting in your head."

Levi soon sat down as the three had no idea what Tess is up to hoping its not some kind of trick. Tess soon leaned in and started to kiss Levi. This shocked the three but Levi was ok with it. While kissing Tess slapped Booker to rip more bills off his body. Even though it hurt the pain somehow was not as bad this time. After Booker ripped off three more bills Tess stopped kissing Levi.

"Your up girl."

"But Levi is like a little brother."

"Come on girl you got this. You want those shoes are not?"

"Yah."

With that Nia and Levi where making out as Booker ripped more bills off of Levi and as for Tess, she was getting undressed. The others where to distracted to notice until Tess tapped Nia and Booker's shoulders. They soon seen a naked Tess. Levi's dick felt like it was getting bigger but no one noticed Levi getting hard as they where to busy distracting him. Tess soon notice the lump in Levi's shorts and smiled.

"Just go with it." Tess said.

"So while I have my turn why don't you get naked too."

"Even me?" Booker asked.

"Um no this is for Levi not you." Tess said

"I'm not getting naked in front of my brother."

"Just do it for the shoes."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. For the shoes."

Nia was soon getting undressed while Tess was making out with Levi again. This time he watched Nia getting undressed as Tess's moved her hand along his body and stopped at Levi's crouch. Even feeling the trapped boner in his shorts she was impresses by the size of it for his age. When Tess touched Levi's dick he moaned into the kiss that soon broke. There was only a few more bills left and it was up to Nia to kiss Levi once again. She walked up to Levi covering up her little nubs and pussy. Tess just shook her head as she just let Levi see her exposed body.

Nia was once again kissing Levi as Booker not believing his sister got naked as he took off the last four bills. Nia's hands where still covering up her nubs and pussy. Mostly so Booker don't see her nude. Even if they had seen each other naked countless times when they where younger when sharing a bath. When the kiss broke Maya felt her pussy was getting wet.

"Thanks for the help but there is still more bills in a private aria. I like to do that alone."

"Well you see us naked its only fair we see you." Tess said.

With that she yanked the shorts making Levi naked showing off his boner and a few more bills that where on his upper thighs and ass. Tess soon pushed Levi onto his back and start sucking away on Levi's dick as she got Nia to rip off the bills on his thighs while Booker looked away, but still stole some peaks now and then at his naked sister's nubs. This was not Tess's first time sucking dick. While the bills where being removed all Levi could do is moan while Booker was playing pocket pool while watching his friend getting a blow job. Booker never thought he would get horny watching his best friend getting sucked. He wished he had a turn at getting sucked. Like after all the bills are off of Levi. After a few more bobs of Tess's sucking skills Nia removed the last bill. From the front anyway.

"Stand up so Maya can take her turn for the last few bills."

At this point Nia was already went this far might as well suck her first dick.

"You better not look at me Booker while I do this."

Nia coved up her pussy that was now getting more wet. She never thought she be getting turned on by this. Once again Levi was moaning. He did not care that the blow job was not as good as Tess. He was just glad to get a second one. While Levi was moaning Booker removed a bill as Tess came next to him and quickly pulled down his pants along with his boxers to see his hard dick. It wasn't the biggest dick or the smallest she had seen it was just average for his age. She went on her knees and start sucking Booker's dick. After all she was already horny from kissing Levi. Booker for one cant believe he now was getting sucked. He was too much into the blow job he forgot to remove the last five bills. So Tess had to do it herself while sucking away.

Sucking Levi was not that bad as Maya got into it. She even started to finger herself in the proses. Something she saw Tess doing when she was sucking Levi first. Then it happed Levi garbed hold of Maya's head and started face fucking her to his dry shaky cum. Once Nia took her moth of Levi he fell backwards landing on the bed. The money soon flew up into the air while Booker was having his dry cum. He too shook a bit but not as much as Levi. This will be one day the four of them will never forget.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
